As a production optimization device of a component mounting line of the related art, as described in PTL 1 (JP-A-2012-243894), there is a device with the object of optimizing the balance of a component mounting line so as to reduce the total line cycle time when executing a plurality of production jobs using a single component mounting line, in which the device sets the cycle time of a bottleneck mounting machine among a plurality of mounting machines and the cycle time of a mounting related device for every production job, compares the cycle time of the bottleneck mounting machine and the cycle time of the mounting related device and sets the longer cycle time as a line cycle time of each production job for every production job, obtains a total line cycle time which is the effective total production time of the plurality of production jobs by adding together the line cycle times of the plurality of production jobs, and changes the component mounting order of each production job by switching a subset of the feeders of the plurality of mounting machines between the mounting machines such that the total line cycle time is shortened, and thus, optimizes the cycle time of the bottleneck mounting machine of each production job.
As described in PTL 2 (JP-A-2012-28660), a process of calculating the cycle time of each mounting machine of the component mounting line, a process of predicting a time band (a component depletion notification time band) for which component depletion of each feeder mounted to each mounting machine is notified, and a process of allocating, with priority, a worker that performs component replenishing work in the component depletion notification time band of each predicted mounting machine to a bottleneck mounting machine which is the mounting machine with the longest cycle time are executed, and, in order from the mounting machine with the smallest difference in cycle time from that of the bottleneck mounting machine, the allocation of the component replenishing work time band and the worker to the component depletion notification time band is performed.